


Heart of a Sabercat

by DullNull



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard DLC, Dragonborn sisters, F/F, Translations in parentheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullNull/pseuds/DullNull
Summary: This is my first time writing a fan-fiction. Please go easy on me. I will update when I want to if I want to, so don't expect updates.





	Heart of a Sabercat

"Rek fin krii hi osos sul." (She will kill you some day) Rahna said suddenly.  
"Geh," (Yes) Hahnna replies solemnly.  
"Hi ni mindoraan?" (You don't understand?) says Rahna, "Rek los vokul!" (She is evil)  
Hahnna looks to her with a knowing expression on her face, "Rek los brit. Zu'u fent ofan ek dii zii fod rek laan." (She is beautiful. I shall give her my life when she wants it.)  
"Hin hahdrim los krent!" (Your mind is broken) Rahna remarks.  
Hahnna stops walking and looks at her feet before replying. "Nid, dii sil los krent." (No, my heart is broken) Rahna did not respond immediately. Her su'um never was as strong as Hahnna's. Any line of thought, however, was cut short when Hahnna realizes Serana had started speaking.  
"Is that Dovahzul?" Serana asks inquisitively. "Where did you learn to speak Dohvahzul?"  
Both sisters stare at her with blank expressions, but Serana waits patiently for an answer. I guess that makes sense. Vampires are immortal. She has all the time in the world.  
"Perhaps we should continue on our journey," Dexion interjects. "It will be night soon, and I do not wish to be captured by vampires a second time."  
With a sigh, Rahna speaks up. "Mu fen tinvaak fod sul los ni saraan, briinah. (We will speak when time is not waiting, sister) Come on, let's go." And thus, the party of four continue on their journey toward Fort Dawnguard once again.


End file.
